


Beneath Him

by aviatrix8



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Bullying, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mindscrew, One-Sided Attraction, The Elite Four can be douchebags, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lowly no-star attracts the unwanted attention of one of the Elite Four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Him

**Author's Note:**

> I know this looks like Inumuta/OC, but it isn’t, really.

It was another tedious day in computer class for the no-star students at Hounnouji Academy. The teacher droned on and on, while the students surfed the ‘Net, played video games, or did whatever they felt like.

_It wouldn’t surprise me if people were watching porn in here_ , thought Moroboshi, as he typed idly into the computer. _Since we’re just lowly no-stars, the teacher just doesn’t give a damn._

Moroboshi was just an average student at Hounnouji Academy; average looks, average height, average intelligence, below average athletic ability (though at least he was aware this).

He knew he didn’t stand out in any way, which pretty much doomed him to the role of a no-star for his entire high school career. The best he could hope for was to keep his head down, and hope he didn’t attract any bullying attention from the 1-stars or higher.

So it was quite a bit of a shock when the classroom door opened, revealing the white uniform and 3-stars of a full-fledged member of the Student Council.

The class immediately fell silent. The teacher dropped the marker he had been writing on the whiteboard with.

“Don’t mind me,” said the student council member, who Moroboshi remembered was named Inumuta (or something like that, anyways). “I’m just here to observe.”

He walked down the aisle of the classroom, amid the frantic tapping and clicking of keyboards and mouses. Probably closing all those windows with porno on then, like Moroboshi had thought earlier.

As Inumuta passed by Moroboshi’s desk, it occurred to the no-star that this was the first time he’d seen a member of the Student Council up close. He couldn’t help think that Inumuta was rather cool-looking, what with the jagged-edged glasses, and the electric-blue wires adorning his uniform.

Moroboshi then shook his head. _Just ignore him._ The last thing he needed was to catch the eye of a student council member. Inumuta might look cool, but the cruelty of the Elite Four was common knowledge among the student body.

He watched out of the corner of his eye, as Inumuta walked towards an unoccupied desk in the back corner of the class, and sat down. The student council member then put his feet on the desk, pulled out his smartphone, and and swiped it idly.

This seemed to be the signal for class to resume; the teacher picked up his marker and started writing on the whiteboard, while the students began talking amongst each other again, although in a much more subdued manner.

Moroboshi knew that from Inumuta’s vantage point, it afforded him a excellent view of the entire class. Idly, he wondered what the student council member could be looking for…

He then shook his head again. _Just keep your head down. He’ll lose interest in us, soon enough…_

***

It was the third day in a row that Inumuta had attended the no-star computer class, and Moroboshi had just about reached his limit.

_I don’t think we can take much more of this_ , he thought, feeling a trickle of sweat drip down the back of his neck. He could feel Inumuta’s eyes boring into him from his usual corner, as did the rest of the class.

Moroboshi was certain that the class average might have gone up a grade point over the past few days; out of sheer fear, the students were actually doing work for once.

_What the hell does he even want from this class, anyways? Or does he just get a kick out of scaring the crap out of us?_

Against his better judgement, Moroboshi turned his head slightly, to get a better look at their tormentor.

As usual, Inumuta was sitting with his feet on the desk, while browsing his smartphone. He then looked up, and met Moroboshi’s gaze.

_Aw crap! He saw me_! thought the no-star in a panic.

Moroboshi’s heart then stopped, as Inumuta actually smiled at him. It was just for a fleeting moment though… The student council member then resumed swiping his phone, as if nothing had happened.

The no-star turned back to face his monitor in a daze. _I must’ve been seeing things… He didn’t just…? Nah, my mind must be playing tricks on me._

By the time class had ended, Moroboshi was a nervous wreck, and was just grateful for the chance to leave the room.

He had just got up from his seat, when his path was blocked by a white sleeve with blue wires hanging off it.

“Moroboshi, is it? I would like to have a word with you,” said Inumuta quietly.

The no-star gulped. “Me, sir?” He could see the other students and the teacher, sensing trouble, beating a hasty retreat out of the classroom.

“Yes, you. Come with me.”

Without another word, Inumuta turned and walked out of the classroom. Numbly, Moroboshi followed him; what else could he do? It wasn’t as if a mere no-star like him could even try to outrun the full power of a 3-star uniform.

As Moroboshi walked down the hallway behind Inumuta, he was aware of the stares and whispers of the other students… And he knew exactly what they were thinking, for he was usually one of those onlookers, standing in the crowd.

_Look at that poor sucker. I wonder what they’re going to do to him…_ Moroboshi was certain that’s what was going through their minds, right now. He only wished he was in their place, instead.

Inumuta continued down the hallway until he reached the door of boys’ washroom, which he immediately entered, Moroboshi trailing reluctantly behind him.

Not surprisingly, the washroom was occupied. But one raised eyebrow from the 3-star was enough to make both boys standing at the urinals hastily zip up their flies, and run out the door.

Moroboshi stood uncomfortably by the sinks, while Inumuta took a cursory glance at the stalls. Satisfied that they were all unoccupied, he headed over to the main door of the washroom… And bolted it shut.

The no-star found himself swallowing nervously, as Inumuta headed over towards him. “What do you want with me?” asked Moroboshi, his voice cracking as he did so.

“I simply wanted to ask you something.” Inumuta walked up to the other student until they were face-to-face. Moroboshi found himself taking an inadvertent step back, his back touching the sink, as he did so.

“Couldn’t you ask me in class?” said the no-star, trying to avoid his intense gaze.

“I didn’t want anyone interrupting us.” Inumuta’s eyes narrowed. “Do you want to hear the question, or not?”

Moroboshi nodded wordlessly.

“Good.” Inumuta leaned in closer, causing the no-star to lean back further over the sink. He then spoke up, in a quiet voice.

“You like me, don’t you?”

“What?!” Moroboshi had to grip the sink behind him with both hands, to prevent himself from falling over in surprise. “Wha-what makes you say that? I’ve never been attracted to another boy in my life!”

Inumuta leaned over Moroboshi’s shoulder, and blew into his ear. To his eternal shame, the no-star felt his body shudder all over.

"Your reaction tells me differently," said Inumuta, with a smirk.

“I wonder though, how much do you really like me…” he continued, as Moroboshi’s face flushed completely red. Inumuta’s voice then turned imperious. “Take off your clothes.”

At this, Moroboshi’s eyes widened. “What, here? Now?”

Inumuta raised an eyebrow. “Did I not make myself clear? Or do I have to repeat myself?”

Moroboshi visibly gulped. It was one thing to let himself be bullied around, but this?

He found himself glancing at the door, remembered it was locked, then glanced at the window, which was also shut. But as he stalled, Moroboshi could read the rising impatience on Inumuta’s face.

If he refused the Student Council member, Inumuta would most likely beat the crap out of him, here and now. But if he didn’t… Well, at least that choice had the possibility of… Moroboshi hastily shoved that thought, out of his mind.

He knew that he had no choice… But it’s not like he had much of one, to begin with.

_I can’t believe this is happening to me,_ Moroboshi thought to himself, embarassed, as he started to unbutton his uniform jacket. He was hardly the type that girls looked twice at, much less other guys. But here he was, undressing under the intent gaze of a student council member.

_This is just some joke, some prank he’s pulling on me,_ he continued to think, as Moroboshi pulled off his shirt. Although even he sensed that Inumuta didn’t seem like the type to joke around like this.

_That must be it. He just gets off on bullying on weaker students._ The no-star tried to convince himself of this, as he attempted to ignore the fact that he was removing his own pants, as he did so. But even as Moroboshi thought this, he could feel himself flush with anticipation.

Inumuta continued to watch silently, as the no-star removed his shoes and socks. Just as Moroboshi was just about to pull off his briefs however, Inumuta held up a palm.

“Stop. That isn’t necessary.”

Moroboshi bit his lip, suddenly uncertain, until he realized that 3-star was closing in on him again. He started to take a step back, but was halted by the sound of Inumuta’s voice.

“Just… Hold still…” said Inumuta softly, as he leaned in towards the other boy.

Moroboshi couldn’t help but obey, caught in the closeness of Inumuta’s magnetic gaze. _His eyes are green,_ he found himself thinking. _I would never of thought that, behind those blue glasses of his…_

Inumuta reached over and draped his arms on Moroboshi’s shoulders, without quite touching him. The no-star found himself closing his eyes, almost eagerly.

Moroboshi then felt a shock course through his body… But not the one that he expected; it was the feeling of a powerful electrical current flowing into the back of his neck. He barely had time to register the pain of this, before he blacked out completely.

Inumuta let the unconscious student slump to the ground, revealing the stun gun he had been holding in his hand; he then slipped it back into one of the pouches on his jacket. Then, pulling out his smartphone, Inumuta dialed a number into it, and placed it to his ear.

“Hello? Yes, I have what you’re looking for. I’ll need you to send up a couple of people to come get him for you.” Hanging up the phone, Inumuta then glanced down at the no-star, his face devoid of expression.

***

Moroboshi woke up, to a sensation of cold. He could feel that he was lying on a cool, metallic surface; as he noticed this, the no-star then realized he was still wearing nothing but his briefs. He shifted uneasily, trying to remember what brought him here, when he heard the disconcerting clank of metal on metal; Moroboshi then came to the horrifying realization that he was chained down, on this metal surface.

With extreme reluctance, he cracked opened his eyes. Wherever he was, it was dark, and he could hardly see a thing. Moroboshi was aware of voices around him, but he barely registered any of the words, due to his rising terror.

It was then that he felt the touch of cloth against his skin, felt his skin grow hot and his blood boil…

Then he felt nothing, but intense rage.

***

After a few frantic minutes had past, the Sewing Club president knelt beside the now unconscious student.

“So, where did you find this so called 'volunteer’ for the 5-star uniform testing, Inumuta?” asked Iori.

Inumuta shrugged. “He was just some no-star from one of the basic computer classes; someone of no consequence. I only chose him because of his complete lack of a power level.”

He noticed Iori’s expression. “You don’t approve of my methods? You did ask for a test subject that wasn’t in a complete state of agitation, did you not?”

Iori’s eyes narrowed. “True… But do I even want to know why he was already undressed when he was brought down here?”

“No, probably not.” Inumuta turned on his heel and walked away.

Iori shook his head, and beckoned over a couple of Sewing Club members. “Take this student to the infirmary.”

He watched as they put the injured student in a stretcher and carried him away.

_You poor bastard,_ thought Iori.  _You’re going to need more than just a doctor to heal what’s been done to you…_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't show my hand too soon... Regardless, I feel even more sorry for that guy than I did before. :/ To be completely honest, this is probably the most uncomfortable I've been writing a fic; I channeled many of the more unpleasant BL manga I've read while writing this, without being outright explicit.
> 
> BTW, Moroboshi means "falling star" in Japanese, I believe; falling stars also carry connotations of bad luck in Japan.


End file.
